


Моральные устои

by B_E_S



Category: Smallville
Genre: F/M, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:06:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25052869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B_E_S/pseuds/B_E_S
Summary: События 11-й серии 4-го сезона от лица Режиссёра.
Relationships: Alicia Baker/Clark Kent





	Моральные устои

**Author's Note:**

> Традиционно сообщаю, что концепция «От лица режиссёра» позаимствована у Магдалины – автора фанфика «По ту сторону объектива» (сериал «Кадетство»).

Кларк, Кларк, не увлекайтесь! Это, конечно, прекрасно, что под красным криптонитом Вы решили заниматься любовью, а не войной, но притормозите! И не надо хамить, молодой человек, не забывайтесь, я всё-таки режиссёр! Алисия, Вы-то куда смотрите? И чего я спрашиваю, понятно же куда. Безобразие, превратили добропорядочный амбар в филиал Содома!

Немедленно прекратите раздеваться, оба! Одежды и так почти не осталось! А у нас высоконравственный сериал! Да! Мы за моральные устои! Кларк, что Вас удивляет? Впервые слышите? А то, что вы с Ланой до сих пор дальше поцелуев не зашли, Вас на размышления не наводит? Нет, я не намекал, что упущенное с Ланой надо быстренько наверстать с Алисией! И не быстренько тоже не надо!

Я повторяю, мы за моральные устои! Семейные ценности и тому подобное. Зря ухмыляетесь, Кларк. К Вашему сведению, перед нами изначально стоял выбор: либо традиционные ценности, либо нетрадиционные. И поскольку Вы сейчас с девушкой, можете догадаться, что мы выбрали. Но если не перестанете себя столь легкомысленно вести, всё может измениться. Вот одурманит Вас в следующий раз красным криптонитом, а рядом окажется, например, Лекс. Исполните мечту слэш-фанатов.

Гляньте, как подскочил! А на колени-то зачем бухнулся? Зовёте Алисию замуж? Для закрепления традиционных ценностей? Этого нет в сценарии, отставить отсебятину! Алисия, вправьте ему мозги! Мозги вправьте, а не прыгайте на него с воплем «Да-а-а-а!»

Опять на диван улеглись! Кларк, что Вы делаете с браслетом Алисии? Голубки, вы что, впрямь собираетесь в Вегас? Может, оденетесь для начала? Полуголые люди посреди города будут смотреться странновато. Хотя, это же Лас-Вегас, там никто и не заметит. Но это не значит, что я позволю… Эй, нечестно!

_ _ _

Мистер Кент, от лица всей съёмочной группы спасибо Вам за командировку в Лас-Вегас. Особенно большое спасибо от нашего бухгалтера. Она бы лично сказала, но не может – лежит в больнице с сердечным приступом.

Вы бы хоть вид сделали, что устыдились.

Я даже не спрашиваю, где вы взяли деньги на одежду, церемонию и… Что ещё? Номер-люкс для новобрачных?!. Главное, чтоб наша бухгалтер об этом не узнала.

Перестаньте жениться! Это уже не смешно! Священник, церемониймейстер, или как Вас там называют, сделайте что-нибудь! Не знаю, время потяните, что ли! Проповедь о важности и серьёзности брака прочтите… Кларк, и не стыдно перебивать пожилого человека? Куда Вы так торопитесь? Нет, не отвечайте.

Как резво подхватил Алисию на руки!.. Кларк, я тут подумал: а у нас в сериале осталась хоть одна женщина, которую Вы на руках ещё не держали? По-моему, пора уже каждому новому женскому персонажу при знакомстве вместо рукопожатия сразу прыгать к Вам на руки, чтобы побыстрее соблюсти формальности.

_ _ _

Бесстыдники! Распутники! Развратники!

Кларк, Алисия, я серьёзно, пора прекращать! Ещё не начинали? Кларк, не обольщайтесь, Вы раньше пятого сезона и не начнёте. Мы тут, знаете ли, очень переживаем за Вашу невинность, кому попало её не отдадим. Алисия, Вы, конечно, не кто попало, я не так выразился…

Да перестаньте вы! Кларк, снимите Алисию со стола! Алисия, ну Вы-то оттолкните Кларка! Не так эротично! А юбку зачем было скидывать?.. Не отвечайте!

Кларк, там, между прочим, Лана зажигает свечи для левого мужика! Вас это совсем не волнует? Совсем-совсем? Нет, я не предлагаю одну из этих свечек подержать тут у вас…

Хватит! Алисия, снимайте с Кларка ожерелье! Зачем Вам это? Не знаю, может, Вы головой ударились, когда он Вас на кровать опрокинул. Повторяю - снимайте ожерелье! Не то, ей-богу, Алисия, я Вам организую роман с Ланой! Да! В конце концов, её же всё равно нужно будет куда-то девать, чтобы освободить место для Ло… Неважно. Алисия, последнее предупреждение: или снимете ожерелье с Кларка, или следующая Ваша свадьба будет с Ланой! Что-что, Кларк? Хотели бы на это посмотреть и ради такого случая даже согласны стать подружкой невесты? А которой именно? Хм, не спорю, интересный сюжетный ход получается… Так, не отвлекаться, не отступать от моральной линии! Алисия, вот видите, какой Кларк пошляк и эгоист? Снимайте с него ожерелье!

Кларк, не надо выхватывать у Алисии ожерелье и пытаться его проглотить!

_ _ _

Алисия, не надо орать на Кларка за то, что он запорол всю конспирацию. Понимаю, Вам обидно: Вы, чтоб защитить его секрет, поймали пулю, а он через пару секунд проломил психиатром стенку. Но не будем портить драматичный момент.

Изображайте умирающего лебедя, преданно смотрите на Кларка и проникновенно напоминайте, что обещали сохранить его секрет. И плевать, что уже в следующей серии Вы с потрохами его сдадите Хл… Неважно.

Кларк, несите Алисию в больницу. Кстати, Вам больница не доплачивает за регулярные поставки пациентов? Вас там, наверное, не то что по имени и фамилии давным-давно знают, а уже внештатным сотрудником считают.

_ _ _

Марта, Кларк, вы разговариваете, и Кларк упоминает, что брак с Алисией был незаконным. Я в курсе, что брак, заключённый в Лас-Вегасе, имеет обычную юридическую силу, но адвоката по разводам не выдержит ни наш бюджет, ни наш бухгалтер. Поэтому брак изначально незаконный, и точка.

Нет, Марта, Вы не жалеете сына, а ругаете. Ну и что, что мальчик без того расстроен и его, считай, обманом затащили под венец. Вы у нас сегодня мать-ехидна. Выговариваете всё, что церемониймейстер не успел – про святость брака и так далее. Выговариваете и смотрите с эдаким презрением, как будто Кларк вашу ферму заложил и пропил. И с жаром читаете лекцию об ответственности в брачном союзе. И бьёте Кларка по голове первоизданием «Домостроя», для полной убедительности. Думаете, перебор? Ладно, обойдёмся без «Домостроя», действительно, и так парня до слёз довели.

_ _ _

На сей раз никакой отсебятины. Алисия признаётся Кларку в любви и уходит.

Кларк, а Вы стоите в томно-романтической позе и тоскливо смотрите Алисии вслед. Сделайте щенячьи глазки и трагически-страдальческое лицо, Вы это умеете.

Я сказал: смотрите Алисии вслед, а не бежите за ней с криком: «Подожди!»!

Что за самодеятельность, опять?!

_Конец_

_(23 – 27 июня 2020 г.)_


End file.
